Dominance
by Senshi Shura
Summary: Kyouhei fantasizes excited about how his "first time" with Hue will be, and the ways in which he will take the dominance. But what will Hue have to do, to make Kyouhei understand that he is actually the uke? Greyskyshipping/Shouldershipping/Bedheadshipping.


I do not own Pokémon, nor make any profit from writing this. Forgive me for grammar mistakes, English is not my language.

**Title:** Dominance  
**Pairing:** Hue/Hugh x Kyouhei/Nate  
**Warnings**: Suggestive adult themes, but nothing too explicit.  
**Summary**: Kyouhei fantasizes excited about how it will be his "first time" with Hue and the ways in which he will take the dominance. But what will Hue have to do to make Kyouhei understand that he is actually the uke? Greyskyshipping/Shouldershipping/Bedheadshipping.

My first Greyskyshipping, please enjoy and comment.

**Dominance**

Kyouhei looked in the mirror of his room with critical eye for the umpteenth time, looking at his reflection up and down, unable to completely approve his clothing. He already had wasted more than an hour trying on different combinations of the clothes he had in his closet, since he had just a few, but none managed to convince him. He kept thinking that, since it was the first time he would stay alone at Hue´s house as real boyfriends, he should look particularly attractive. After all, they both knew that this was the perfect opportunity to take their relationship to the "next level", and since Kyouhei knew he was the dominant one in the relationship, he would be the one to make the first move. Just thinking about it made him feel tickle in the stomach and grin like an idiot, feeling his cheeks heated by the blush.

Kyouhei sent Tepig a questioning look again, asking his opinion about the outfit he was wearing. But again, as it happened with almost all the other attempts, Tepig didn´t seem convinced. In fact, he himself didn´t like it much either.

Suddenly, his alarm clock rang. Only 10 minutes remained before the time he had agreed to meet Hue. He didn´t wanted to be late so he had to make a decision.

In the end, Kyouhei had no choice but to opt for his old and common clothes, those he always used. His hat, his white shorts, and his blue jacket with his usual shoes. It was quite depressing that he wasn´t able to decide for something different and had to go dressed as usual, but the good thing about this was that it made him feel much more comfortable. And much more like himself. Even Tepig agreed to this.

- Let´s go Tepig!-Kyouhei called his friend as he grabbed his bag and left his room. The small fire Pokémon followed him faithfully and cheerfully. He quickly said goodbye to his mother, who couldn´t help smiling when she saw the evident enthusiasm that overflowed from every pore of his son. Neither Kyouhei nor Hue had told their parents anything about their relationship yet, but at least Kyouhei's mother already suspected something was up. The good thing was that she liked Hue and considered him a very good boy, so there was no problem.

Kyouhei ran with enthusiasm through the streets of Aspertia city with Tepig behind him, greeting every person he found and tearing a smile from them because of his overflowing cheerfulness. Kyouhei had always been hyperactive, cheerful and always carried a smile on his face; everybody knew that, it was the usual. But this day, all these qualities that the young trainer possessed were at full load; and that was a lot.

Kyouhei couldn´t stop his mind from wandering, thinking of the thousand ways he could show his love to Hue. What would be the best way to start? He had to be gentle; after all it was the first time for both. Kyouhei felt the blush that seemed to be glued to his cheeks had increased further. A kiss was perhaps the most convenient. Start with a kiss, tender and delicate and then deepen it a little more, slowly. He had to let Hue get used to it, so he wouldn´t get startled by his sudden advances. Then he could gently lay him down on the bed, little by little, and then...

Kyouhei covered his face with one hand and hold a squeal. Tepig, who was running behind him, sent him a worried look, but apparently, his trainer was alright; he just had been acting a little strange lately. Kyouhei felt his face burn when he imagined the rest of the scene. Due to the short time that he and Hue could spend together because of the time they spent training their Pokémon and the difference in their goals, their relationship had hardly advanced in the physical aspect. They had been officially together for almost three months now and the farthest they had gone was kissing with... Kyouhei found quite some difficulty when he tried to think of the word ... _tongue_. And he felt more embarrassed at the thought that it had been Hue who took the initiative; It shouldn´t be like that, after all, he had the dominant role in the relationship. Other than that, they just had shared hugs, kisses on the cheek, on the forehead, had held hands a couple of times but nothing more; of course, they never did any of this in public; Hue was very strict with that. And since there were very few times they could be in private, either because of the lack of time, or because both of their houses were never alone, it could be said that their progress in the physical area were very poor.

So today was the perfect opportunity to solve that problem. Hue's parents would be out on a trip, and wouldn´t come back within three days. And his sister would spend the night at a friend's house. (It had took a long time for Hue to accept it, because of his "older brother overprotectiveness", but in the end he gave up to his little sister´s puppy eyes) And Kyouhei had the time and permission to stay overnight at Hue´s house. So, it was now or never.

Still, when Kyouhei arrived at Hue´s house, he didn´t know why his hands were sweating so much, his heart didn't calm down and the tingling in his stomach seemed to increase more and more. If he was the one who would take the reins of the relationship, he should be calm and sure of what he would do. But instead, his nerves and anxiety were evident. He didn´t even know whether or not to knock the door. Luckily, Hue solved that problem for him, opening it before he did anything.

-Hey ...- the older boy1 greeted him with a smile. After a few seconds of surprise since he didn´t expected the door opening so suddenly, Kyouhei found himself smitten with the attractive smile of his boyfriend. The brunette gave back a silly grin, his cheeks flushed.

-Sorry for being late ...- He apologized, scratching the back of his head, while Hue stepped aside to let him and Tepig come inside. - How did you know I was here? I still hadn´t knocked...

Hue shrugged.

-Oshawott saw you through the window and called me…-He replied, as the two entered the living room. But before heading to Hue´s bedroom, the older boy turned and stood in front of Kyouhei, who looked at him questioningly.

- Aren´t you forgetting something...? -Hue said, with a slight blush on his cheeks. Kyouhei didn´t understand what he was talking about until the bluenette rolled his eyes with resignation and moved closer to place a small kiss on Kyouhei´s lips. Tepig looked at them confused and with curiosity, as he always did when he happened to see his trainer and his rival share that gesture. Hue moved away quickly, his blush a little more noticeable, but with a calmer expression compared to Kyouhei´s surprised expression, - ... To greet me ...-he finished saying, in a tone that sounded like a reproach. Kyouhei felt the color rise to his cheeks again, and smiled as an apology. Hue seemed happy with that and they went to the blunette's bedroom.

Tepig followed them until they reached the door, where Kyouhei turned to him and bent down to pet him and smile fondly.

-Hey buddy, why don´t you go and play around with Oshawott?-The brunette suggested with a cheerful smile, and Tepig immediately started to wave his tail excitedly. He and Oshawott were good friends, so the little fire Pokémon quickly ran into the yard, where Kyouhei watched him, from the bedroom window, meet with Hue´s Pokémon and greet each other with enthusiasm. They immediately began to play, happy to see each other. Kyouhei couldn´t contain his smile.

-I hope they won´t get in any trouble ...-Hue said, with a hint of worry in his voice, as he closed the door of his room. Kyouhei threw his bag on the floor and sat on the bed as he always did when visiting his boyfriend's room, with a playful smile on his lips.

-You always worry too much ... let them have fun ... –The brunette said, as he lay completely in the bed, with all the familiarity in the world. Hue didn´t seem too convinced.

- ... And let them destroy the living room again? You´re not worried because it's not your house, is mine ...-Hue protested; Kyouhei laughed, remembering that time when they did that.

-That was an accident, you know they were just playing ...-Kyouhei excused them, still smiling. - And both apologized to you... They were sorry and promised not to do it again, remember?

-Hmph ...-Hue snorted-... Yeah, who knows what they´ll do this time ...-he said, glancing at the window where Tepig and Oshawott were playing chase. Kyouhei laughed harder, and Hue couldn´t help smiling too, when he heard the melodious voice of his boyfriend. Kyouhei's laugh was contagious and Hue thought it was adorable. But he was too serious and mature to make a comment like that, so he had never told him.

Still, he sat in the bed, beside Kyouhei, approaching him to put an arm around his shoulder to half hug him. Kyouhei reacted immediately and blushed, looking into Hue´s brown-crimson eyes, who also had a slight red color in his cheeks. After all, none of them could help being at least a little embarrassed. They had been friends since childhood and this was the first relationship for both of them. Furthermore, Hue felt very awkward with this kind of thing and Kyouhei was the typical playful child who never before had cared for these things, so these moments were always a little awkward. But that didn´t stopped the excitement and the butterflies in the stomach that both of them felt.

Both guys stayed that way, just enjoying the warmth of the contact of their bodies. The silence of the house was only slightly interrupted by Tepig and Oshawott games in the yard, and the slightly heavy breathings of both of them and the pounding of their hearts.

Finally, Kyouhei told himself it was time to make the next move and tried to get the courage to approach and steal a kiss from his boyfriend Hue, because after all, it was he who held the reins of the relationship. But when he wanted to move, he felt his nerves seized him and paralyzed him, making him unable to make a move. His cheeks felt incredibly hot, his hands were sweating and he felt that any move he would try would be very clumsy, so he stood still, clenching his fist on the fabric of his shorts, where he had keep them still all this time. Kyouhei tried to encourage himself to approach Hue and not ruin the moment with some clumsy movement, but before he managed to, the older boy had already approached him, slightly closing his eyes. Kyouhei felt a pleasant shiver again run through his body when his lips made contact with Hue´s. He quickly closed his eyes to enjoy better the sweet caress. Hue removed Kyouhei's hat from his head with his other hand and placed it on the bed. After a few moments of kissing like that, Hue's grabbed Kyouhei´s face, tilting it slightly to deepen the kiss. With his arm that was still around Kyouhei´s shoulders, pulled him closer to his body, tightening the hug and at the same time, introduced his tongue into the brunette´s mouth, without much experience, but with curiosity and delicacy.

Kyouhei made a muffled sound when he felt Hue´s tongue caressing his mouth with some shyness, but becoming more daring as the kiss was prolonged. A little shaky, but curiously, Kyouhei began to participate more actively in the kiss, letting his tongue found and caress each other with Hue´s. An indescribable and very nice feeling ran through his body, making him emit a soft moan, and the feeling of butterflies in his stomach increase its intensity. His body began to vibrate and be loaded with heat for the intensity of the kiss. The first time they had kissed like that was the first time Kyouhei really discovered what hormones were. Hue's hand that was on Kyouhei´s shoulder moved slowly to his back and then down to his waist, where it moved gently, tenderly stroking the boy over his clothes. Kyouhei finally took off his hands from his legs and placed them on Hue´s shoulders, feeling he needed to hold onto something.

Finally, they parted for air, breathing heavily. Both of their faces were very flushed, but Hue was slightly more composed than Kyouhei. What they really were feeling alike was the intensity of their heartbeats and the bustle of their hormones.

Hue approached Kyouhei to kiss him again and the brunette had no objection for a moment, until he realized that, in fact, who was dominating the kiss was Hue.

Hey, wait, this was not right.

Kyouhei pushed Hue a bit to make him to stop; when he felt the third push, Hue cut the kiss to look questioningly at his boyfriend.

- W-What ...?-Hue asked, trying to sound serious and calm, but was surprised to hear how agitated and deeper his voice sounded. Kyouhei was also breathing heavily.

-W-Wait ... t-this ... this is wrong ...-Kyouhei said. Hue looked at him like he was speaking another language. - ...I-It shouldn´t be like this…-Kyouhei said with conviction, as he freed himself from Hue´s hug and grabbed the older boy´s hands to wrap them around his shoulders and place his own hands at Hue´s waist. Now, the look that Hue was giving him would have made anyone laugh. Kyouhei checked the new position they had and when he noticed that Hue was still a bit taller than him, he raised his legs to the bed and sat on them, like the traditional Japanese style of sitting, to look a little taller and be at Hue´s height. Evaluating their new positions and finding them correct, Kyouhei smiled approvingly and moved to continue their kiss where they left it, this time of course, he would be who directed it. Hue was still looking at him questioningly, but didn´t resist when he felt the soft lips of his boyfriend kissing him insistently. But as the kiss dragged on, inevitably, Hue dominated the kiss again and slowly began to lay Kyouhei in the bed until he was on top of him. And when Kyouhei noticed it, despite how good he was feeling, he broke the kiss again.

-Hey ... Kyouhei protested, panting, but apparently a bit annoyed ... -s-stop that...

-Stop what?-Hue asked, genuinely confused.

-T-To begin with,...Our positions are wrong ...-Kyouhei said, very flushed and agitated, but frowning-...We should be like this ...

Kyouhei pushed Hue up until he was off him and then laid him on the bed, positioning himself on top. When he saw his boyfriend beneath him, he gave him a smirk. As lovely as Kyouhei´s smile was, Hue couldn´t help the desire to facepalm when he realized the absurdity of what the brunette was thinking. He always knew that Kyouhei was an air head, but sometimes it surprised him how much.

Hue stood up slightly, resting his weight on his forearms and sighed with resignation as he tried to find a way to explain the matter to his boyfriend.

-Hey Kyouhei ..-Hue began-...you see ... How should I say it...?-The older boy really didn´t know where to start. -... I think you're a little confused ...-indeed; the look that Kyouhei gave him was a confused one. Hue felt his cheeks were colored slightly by shame and awkwardness. How are you supposed to talk about something like this?

Hue stood up completely and Kyouhei did too, sitting on his boyfriend´s lap and looking at him with attention.

-Um ... you see ...-Hue looked away uncomfortably, feeling his cheeks growing red-... I think ... It is very difficult to explain in words, but ... I think the right way ...-Hue grabbed Kyouhei´s shoulders and laid him back on the bed, positioning himself on top-... is this...

At first Kyouhei looked at him surprised and blushed, but then realized that Hue was trying to tell him that he was the dominant one in the relationship. Ha! Yeah, sure! Of course not, that was absurd. Obviously it was he who had the dominant role; after all, Kyouhei was used to being a leader. He was the most outgoing, cheerful, reckless and daring of the two. Although Hue was also brave and bold, a bit temperamental and sometimes impulsive and rash, usually he was the most quiet, mature and serious. And concerning to these things, he was very modest, didn´t like to do anything in public and used to get very easily embarrassed. It was obvious that Hue couldn´t be who dominated the relationship, especially because what Kyouhei wanted the most was to make Hue feel good. Furthermore, Kyouhei couldn´t imagine himself as ... His cheeks grew colored again. All this time he had imagined himself on top of Hue. He had never thought it backwards. And now that he thought about it for the first time ... No, no, no, no, no. Kyouhei frantically shook his head, feeling the blush on his face become very intense. W-What madness! T-That could not be! I-I mean ... he would never...

- ¡Of course not!-Kyouhei protested, a little excited by the thoughts of his head, and with no intention of abandoning his idea of how their relationship worked. Hue sighed, knowing that Kyouhei was too stubborn to be convinced with words.

So he thought of something better.

Before Kyouhei could protest more, Hue kissed him again. He quickly deepened the kiss, making sure to do it gently, but dominantly. And as much as Kyouhei wanted to resist, he couldn´t do it.

The way Hue kissed him, made him feel like he was melting inside and forget any kind of protest or resistance. The way Hue held the dominance feel too good. Before he knew it, Kyouhei had already lost his head and couldn´t contain any of the sounds that his boyfriend was causing him to make with his touch.

Wait a minute ... Did this mean that ... Hue was ... who dominated the relationship? ... No, no, no, that couldn´t be, of course not ... but ... it felt so good ... the way he caressed and guided him, slowly, gently ... No, no, no! It was he who should make Hue feel good and show him how ... ah ... wow ... that felt really good ... B-but...! He also wanted Hue to feel ... ah...

-W-Wai… Wait…-Kyouhei managed to formulate a coherent word and pronounce it, despite how difficult it was, with his boyfriend´s lips stroking his neck, and his hands inside his clothes. Hue didn´t stop, but Kyouhei insisted until he did.

-Kyouhei, I told you-...

- No! I-I want to make you feel good too!

Hue looked at Kyouhei surprised for a second by the sudden and impulsive statement he had made. Obviously, right now Kyouhei couldn´t think very well what he was saying. He immediately noticed the embarrassment seize the brunette´s face, but he still didn´t say anything, nor retracted.

Then Hue couldn´t retain the tender smile that appeared on his lips.

Hue embraced Kyouhei fondly, with the smile still on his face. The younger boy found himself quite puzzled, but then Hue put his lips at Kyouhei´s ear and whispered gently.

-You idiot... This way you make me feel really good too...

Kyouhei felt his heart throb. And then it was flooded with joy. Was that true? He could make Hue feel good? A smile of genuine happiness was drawn on his lips and he hugged his boyfriend back with enthusiasm. Hue couldn´t help laughing at the brunette´s reaction, quite childish, but very adorable. That was one of the features that he loved the most about Kyouhei. Of course he didn´t need to say that aloud.

Hue deposited again a soft and sweet kiss on Kyouhei´s lips that were still curled in a smile, which, as he had said before, was contagious and Hue found himself smiling too.

The day was still long enough to share it with his boyfriend doing other things. After all, something as important as "that" should be taken slow. And they still had the rest of the night to continue.

So both boys got up from the bed and, while chatting cheerfully about different things, they went to play with their Pokémons; both loved Pokémon battles, so they might have one; maybe later they would have a long duel in videogames, since both were stubborn and competitive; or maybe they would watch a movie while eating something.

In the courtyard, Tepig and Oshawott were taking a nap together, both a little tired after playing so much. They had left a little mess in the yard, but Hue would have to take care of that later. Of course, this time he would not let Kyohei evade his responsibility from the share that corresponded to Tepig.

After all, things are always better when you share.

OMAKE

Hue lazily opened his eyes, feeling the morning sun enter through the window and reach his face. When he looked to his right, he found Kyouhei´s sleeping face, clumsily wrapped in the sheets, snoring softly. Hue had to contain his laughter at his boyfriend´s messy hair. Yes, more messy than usual. Although probably, he himself didn´t look any better.

The morning was slightly cold, so it felt really good to stay in bed, wrapped in the warmth of the sheets and Kyouhei´s body. Hue hugged the boy, feeling his bare skin make contact with Kyouhei´s and recalled the events of last night. A faint blush colored his cheeks and a smile remained stuck on his lips for a while. Outside he could hear that Tepig and Oshawott were already up and playing again.

Kyouhei turned around, still asleep and leaned on Hue´s torso. The older boy stroked his boyfriend´s soft and messy hair. It was silky and pleasant to the touch. Hue always had the idea that Pidoves would love to nest in Kyouhei´s head. He had to contain his laughter as he imagined the scene.

Ah, life was good.

I want to apologize for all the grammar mistakes again, since English is not my mother language and I´m not too confident about my skills. I tried the best I could, forgive me if it was incoherent or perhaps hard to understand.

Well, it's my first try with Pokémon and especially with Greyskyshipping. I tried to stick to the characters the best I could, but each person has their own perception of them, so I apologize in advance if it seemed a little OC. Reviews, corrections and recommendations are very welcome and thanks for reading.

Please leave your comment; it will be an honor for me to read it. =)

1 I believe that Hue is at least a little older than Kyouhei. Correct me if I'm wrong.


End file.
